DEFINITIONS
Homeostasis: is the property of a system that regulates its internal environment and tends to maintain a stable, constant condition of properties like temperature or pH. It can be either an open or closed system. Negative Feedback: It is a self-regulatory system in which it feeds back to the input, a part of a system’s output so as to reverse the direction of change of the output. The process reduces the output of a system in order to stabilize or re-establish internal equilibrium. There are several negative feedback in biological system to regulate and maintain homeostasis. Some of which are the regulation of hormone synthesis, blood glucose levels, body temperature, and baroflex in blood pressure. negative feedback image Positive Feedback: '''is a process in which the effects of a small disturbance on a system feeds back adding to the input to cause an increase in the magnitude of the disturbation.The end result of positive feedback is to amplify so that small perturbations may result in big changes. One example is the onset of contractions in childbirth, known as the Ferguson reflex. When a contraction occurs, the hormone oxytocin is released into the body, which stimulates further contractions. This results in contractions increasing in amplitude and frequency. '''Plasma: Blood plasma is the straw-colored liquid component of blood in which the blood cells in whole blood are normally suspended. It makes up about 55% of the total blood volume. It is the intravascular fluid part of extracellular fluid (all body fluid outside of cells). It is mostly water (93% by volume) and contains dissolved proteins, glucose, clotting factors, mineral ions, hormones and carbon dioxide. Plasma also serves as the protein reserve of the human body. It plays a vital role in intravascular osmotic effect that keeps electrolyte in balance form and protects the body from infection and other blood disorders Serum: In blood, the serum is the component that is neither a blood cell (serum does not contain white or red blood cells) nor a clotting factor; it is the blood plasma with the fibrinogens removed. Serum includes all proteins not used in blood clotting (coagulation) and all the electrolytes, antibodies, antigens, hormones, and any exogenous substances (e.g., drugs and microorganisms). Thrombus: '''The semisolid mass that is derived from the blood and plugs the site of injury (comprised of platelets, other formed cells and fibrin) is called a thrombus. When the thrombus is external to the circulatory system, it’s called a clot. If the thrombus is dislodged and floats free in the circulation system, it’s called an embolus or thrombo embolus. '''Systemic circulation: Systemic circulation refers to the part of the circulatory system in which the blood leaves the heart, services the body's cells, and then re-enters the heart. Blood leaves through the left ventricle to the aorta, the body's largest artery. The aorta leads to smaller arteries, arterioles, and finally capillaries. Waste and carbon dioxide diffuse out of the cell into the blood and oxygen in the blood diffuses out of the blood and into the cell, blood then moves to venious capillaries, and then the venae cavae: the lower inferior vena cava and the upper superior vena cava, through which the blood re-enters the heart at the right atrium. Pulmonary circulation: is the half portion of the cardiovascular system which carries Oxygen-depleted Blood away from the heart, to the Lungs, and returns oxygenated (oxygen rich) blood back to the heart. Interstitial space: The interstitial compartment (also called extravascular compartment or tissue space) is the space that surrounds the cells of a given tissue.